Destiny
by ItsSunnyHere2011
Summary: A young boy, normal, travels to another world in search for his friends that have been kidnapped by an organization and want to use the young boys power to unlock something bigger that can lead to his destiny Yes Final Fantasy characters are in this stor
1. Chapter 1 Destiny Island

if you do keep reading i will try and get one out every thursday

Prologue

This story takes place New Years Eve, on an island where they can find their Destinies. The story truly revolves around man names Tetsuya and his friends Mai and Leon. Just normal kids hanging out wanting to stay together forever; one day a rip in time changed all of their lives. In another world known as Grandia, a battle wages on with a rebellious organization is trying to take over the world but another team of heroes is out to stop them. This is already too much for them to handle especially with the bio creatures on under the organizations control. Tetsuya was then later was chosen out of coincidence also had his friends kidnapped. This now gave them both a reason for Tetsuya to continue his journey. Now he must find his friends but would soon learn there is evil within all of us and it can over take us. In his time at this new world he makes many new friendships, learns the meaning of life and hope, uncovers a secrets that ruin lives and end friendships, and finds what could be his Destiny.

Chapter 1

Destiny Island

"Leon how could you!" screamed Tetsuya.

Darkness starts to cloud around all of Tetsuya and Mai. In a distressed look they take one last glance at each other.

"Mai grab my hand and don't let go" said Tetsuya in a worried manner.

Leon's dark laugh clouded the room that they were in. The dark clouds start to grab Tetsuya and begin on pulling them apart.

"Mai hold on don't let the darkness take consume your heart.---

11 months, 30 days, and 12 hours earlier.

Our story takes place at an island called a "Destiny Island", where lots of local kids from Lakewood would take a boat to hang out there. This story revolves around three great friends that want to leave the town and become someone in the world. Tetsuya, 14 years of age more of the leader/adventurous one of the pact that wants to travel. Mai, 14 years of age wants to become more in the world and help. Leon, 15 years of age the strongest of the group want to be with his friends more than anything. Wanting to leave, they start to build a raft to try and drift of to sea and find something new.

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya come over here I got something you might like" said Mai in a hurried manner.

"Okay, okay I'm coming" yelled Tetsuya.

"Here I just got this from my mom to give to you" saying with a great smile.

She got him something he could always hold and remember the great times with everyone.

"When did we take this picture?" as he said with confusion.

"We took it just three years ago, you don't remember this?" said Mai with an off expression.

"We took it that one day when you got out of the hospital and we said that we would take this picture so that we would know that we will always have friends waiting for us no matter what and will not leave our side." Mai said with a happy expression.

For the rest of the day Tetsuya and Mai stayed overnight and worked on the raft while Leon went home to rest. It's been weeks since they thought of the idea and still have yet not to finish the raft. The next day they went working on the raft harder than ever, Tetsuya was determined to finish this raft. Mai asked Leon to get some more wood and Tetsuya decided to go along and they both went. While they were gathering some wood Tetsuya asked Leon,"Hey Leon do you remember when we took this picture?" and Tetsuya showed him.

"Yeah, I remember this Mai asked to take a picture of us to always carry around and remember that we will always have friends." Leon said gratefully.

As Tetsuya and Leon get back to the raft they see Mai lying on the floor breathless. They start running to her as fast as they could.

"Mai are you alright?" Tetsuya said worried

"I'm alright we just need to get back to work."

"No Mai, I think we should stop for the day until Mai gets her rest and then we will start again." Leon said in a commanding voice.

So the gang stopped for the day. The next day after Mai decides to ask them if today all of them can rest up and just hang out with everyone else. Mai and Tetsuya start to walk around the island. Later they see Leon hanging with the other kids sparring with each other and he asks,"Hey Tetsuya come over let's spar and see how much you've gotten stronger"

Leon and Tetsuya begin to fight; it would seem that Leon still has the upper hand on Tetsuya dodging every one of his attacks.

"Hey, its okay man you did well" Leon said with a happy face.

Tetsuya leaves to go and clean himself up and then he returns with everyone gone. He only sees Mai and Leon near the tree, and then he goes and checks up on them.

"Hey, where did everyone go?"

"They went home." Leon said.

They start looking up at the sky and wonder what the world holds for them.

"Hey guys, what do you want to do once we get out of here?" Tetsuya asked.

"First I want to go find why I am here in this world when I do I might come back here just to see my family then travel some more." Leon told with a brave face.

In an instance Mai remembered to ask if Leon still had the picture also. He showed everyone his picture (which is laminated). The rest of the day they gazed upon the sunset for the rest of the day. The next day they got back to work on the raft when a sudden storm hits and they must get back inside the house and they have to stay inside and see their raft being destroyed. Everyone on the island started tell each other about their lives and how each person changed them the most. As they day goes on the storm didn't seem to hold anything back and blew harder and harder; so they had to stay the night over on the island.

Tetsuya woke up to find that he was the only one left; not a trace of anybody on the island. As he walks out he looks upon the sky and sees only dark clouds, when he least expects it these things come.

"Holy shit, what are these things?"

In some form these monsters come and try to attack Tetsuya. He was able to retrieve his wooden sword that he used to play around with, but there was just too many of them for him to contain. With out a doubt these things Tetsuya knew would soon consume him if he did not find a way to get out of there. He remembered that one secret room Mai and Tetsuya found when they went to the top of the mountain. He rushes as fast as he could to get their, but he ran into many of these unknown creatures. He was able to get rid of most of them with his wooden sword, but there were still too many of them. He was able to finally able to get to the top, but the amounts of creatures in the way of the trap door were numerous. In a random instance a bolt of lightning struck down right on them as if the sky was helping Tetsuya.

Tetsuya starts to have a weird feeling of what is truly beyond that door, no matter what is beyond it he needs to find a way out of here and that door is the answer. As Tetsuya opens the door and hesitates. He takes a look at what the place he called home had become. Tetsuya had fallen in to what he thought was an endless black pit; but about ten minutes later he finally hit the floor. He was knocked out for a couple minutes before waking up in a dark room with a bright platform and he saw a long stair case leading higher and higher. Then out of nowhere a man in a black cloak came from behind him. As soon as Tetsuya saw him he broke out in an outburst of random swings of his wooden sword. Everyone one of his attacks was dodged with ease and the man whacked right out of his hands.

"Tetsuya is it, you were brought here as young savior of our world" the cloaked man said.

"Tell me first where am I and where are my friends!?" Tetsuya said angrily

"You are in a realm between your world and mine?"

"What were those creatures that were trying to attack me?"

"Those THINGS are called bio creatures. They were first created in our world as a source to consume all that we had thrown away. After their job was done they would be killed to eat so two things came out of them. But then the bio creatures started to get out of hand and they were able to get a taste of human some how and later they became human eating creatures. They have been roaming our world for years now cities were torn from limb to limb and few lived from the attack." The cloaked man said in a serious tone.

"How were there so many that they took over your world, didn't they stop making them after that incident?"

"Well, we found out that when they eat a human they multiply so one bio creature would split and make two."

"You guys are Idiots! I just want to know where my friends are!"

"All of your friends were somehow captured while you were sleeping. We have no clue as to where they are."

"I want to know this, the idea of these creatures being able to take over your world is insane are they that smart?"

"That's just it they aren't supposed to be smart, that's why our company and I believe that there is an organization that is controlling them and telling them what to. We chose someone that has a heart that cannot be consumed by darkness."

"Why couldn't you just chose someone else and leave me be with my friends."

"Even if I were to do so you would have had died with your friends and everyone you love. If you want I will give you the choice you can go back to your world with the bio creatures and see if you can live through the outbreak or you can stay here and take these steps and learn about our world. Here I've even given the door back to your world so chose quickly."

Tetsuya takes his time to decide what he would do. He then checks his pocket again and sees the picture in there of Mai, Leon, and himself.

"I've decided I'll stay."

"Good take those steps onward to what you would be facing in our world."

As the cloaked man started to walk away and Tetsuya stopped him.

"Please before you leave what is your name."

The man slightly turns his head so where you could only see but only blond hair yet his utterly huge blade somewhat in the way.

"My name is Cloud, Cloud Strife."

Cloud turns around then disappears into the dark walls surrounding.

"So Cloud is his name."

Tetsuya then turns around and begins walking up the staircase that would probably lead him to his Destiny.

P.S.

hello my goal is to come out with a new chapter every week, I already have 4 chapters so when i dont have a new one i will post that i will not have a new one up for another week so stay tuned and hopefully you like it. also please read always the first chapters are always boring but i am sure that it will get better soon


	2. Chapter 2 What awaits him?

Chapter 2

What awaits him?

Tetsuya arrives on the next platform wondering what he is supposed to do. Another man in a cloaked uniform appeared behind him.

"So I guess you're the one right?" the cloaked man said

"I guess I am, who are you?"

The cloaked man takes off his cloak and showed his face.

"Hey I'm Zidane nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"So what do I have to do here Cloud told me to come up here."

"Oh well I guess we should get you suited up for what you might encounter out there. Here is some armor you might need, remember never to take off that armor on your left shoulder these beasts attack their first that will help you. Here I guess cloud left this motorcycle for you this bike is equipped with a numerous amount of weapons just incase."

"What do you mean when those weapons are for just incase."

"Cloud has made a special weapon made just for you I guess it's your very own weapon he calls it "The Infinity Blade"."

This new blade of Tetsuya's is an at large blade much like the one he say Cloud holding.

"Its an amazing piece of work Cloud had been working on that sword for about a year now and now it's the time to give it away." Zidane said inspirationally.

"Well from what I know now that's it, just walk up this last stair case and you will be in the world of Final Fantasy and you just might learn your own "Destiny".

Tetsuya looks upon what he sees as a bright light and begins to walk towards the stair case.

"Oh wait, you forgot you bike ha-ha."

"Ha-ha I totally forgot about that."

"Here I'll make the stairs a ramp so you can ride your bike up there."

"Yeah thanks."

So this time Tetsuya looks upon what he sees as a bright light and begins to ride towards the ramp and into the new world that awaits him. Tetsuya starts riding through the light and he sees an end of the light goes faster. He finally arrives in this world known as "Final Fantasy", and he gets off the light express and onto a highway and looks up into the sky filled with dark clouds hovering above him. Already he sees these dark creatures he has which encountered before, he automatically stops his bike, jumps off it, starts running at them with mad rage to kill them and with his new Infinity Blade it was a sure kill. Suddenly s swarm of them coming to aide their comrade that Tetsuya had killed, and surely even with his mighty blade he was still no match for a swarm of them. Nevertheless his rage brought him to charge that swarm slicing and dicing through every single one of them.

Every time he would slice one it would seem more and more appeared it was soon then that he knew he was no match for all these bio creatures. Again slicing and dicing his way through the swarm just to get back to his bike. He was riding back at full speed but the bios were going at full speed also. At this time he remembered that Zidane told him about how the sword holds powers that he would soon tap into. And that exact moment he unlocked a move that would be a handy move for the future, Lynx Swipe.

This move would be able to wipe out hundreds of bios and it did. He was able to knock most of them out, there were still more coming but they were far enough for him to get away. He saw a city that was not to far away so he started heading there for cover. As he entered the city he was knocked right off his bike by a rope tide to two walls and he flew off. He then woke up finding himself bound up and being interrogated by the town's people.

"Who are you!?" a girl asked

"I'm Tetsuya Miroku."

"Are you an idiot? Please tell me the truth I just want to know why you brought a huge swarm of bios here? Now they're looking through our city and they will find out humans are still alive and they will destroy this town to find us."

"Please daughter let this young boy speak. Hello my name is Fukumoyan Dymoria and this is my daughter Yuni. Please tell us you are an ex mercenary aren't you, it would seem you do because of your armor."

"Umm… sorry but I'm not, I'm from earth I came here in search of my friends and I guess on a mission from leader of I think "Avalanche"."

"Oh please forgive us, hey Tony get the knife and cut the rope."

"Where is my bike and sword!?"

"Its in storage in the back don't worry, but can we help you in anyway necessary?"

"I just need to get back on the road and get back to my mission."

"Ha you cant do such thing its impossible" Yuni said in a humorous tone

"The bio creatures are all over the town above even with all of us if we fight we wont even stand a chance. If you even try to go up there your practically committing suicide."

"It getting late just stay the night and we will see what will happen tomorrow, positive they wont find this hiding spot." Fukumoyan said.

Tetsuya stayed over night but he did not even go to sleep once most of the time he was just pacing or he was looking at the picture of Mai, Leon, and himself. Yuni was awake at this time to see him do all of this. The next morning she would ask him during breakfast about that but he did not speak for days. It had been days since he arrived there and still there was no word for safety to go above ground. It was the last straw that Tetsuya could take and he went to grab his sword.

"I have to go, I have been here too long, I'm going to go check myself." Tetsuya said.

"Don't do it, its suicide." Yuni said hysterically

"I know what I'm doing just let me do what I need to do."

So Fukumoyan let him go, so Tetsuya grabbed his armor put it on, then he grabbed his sword got on the bike and the guys lowered the ramp and he rode on that ramp and flew threw the air. He jumped off the bike and sliced through them once again. He slaughtered those creatures like it was nothing from the look of the town's people. They once again started to pile up on Tetsuya and Fukumoyan told him to retreat, but he should know Tetsuya does not give up that easily. With one focused swipe of his sword he once again used his Lynx Swipe, and this time it was much stronger that it was able to wipe out all of the bio creatures. Everyone there was in shock and surprised at how strong one man could be.

"Amazing Tetsuya you are truly gifted. I just want you to know that if you need anything we will provide it."

"My daughter has asked me to ask you if she could join you in your quest to find your friends she seems to be inspired by you."

"Uhh… sure I guess does she need me to give her a ride."

"Ha-ha no thanks she's got her own bike."

Yuni rides on by and stops in an instance.

"Hey what are you waiting around for?"

As soon as Yuni and Tetsuya start to ride off the town starts cheering for them. They start to turn around and begin to head toward the hideout; they turn around to see a man in a dark cloak similar to that of Cloud's and Zidane's cloak.

"So it would seem that there were people in this town." said the dark cloaked man.

"What do you mean were?" said Fukumoyan.

The man turns around and starts to walk away with a grin on his face. The next thing we know we see Yuni and Tetsuya riding off and they see a huge explosion and then Yuni stops and screams for her family in the town. Tetsuya tries to get her back up.

"Yuni I'm sorry but we can't stay, from the looks of it whoever destroyed your town is not too far away so we can't stay here any longer we have to stay on the move."

Tetsuya and Yuni begin to be on the move not to look back on what has happened to her town.

It's been days since the incident and they only stopped to drink and rest, and the next day they stopped in the middle of the woods to rest in without worry. Yuni just went to the closest market to buy some more food. When she came back she saw Tetsuya training with his blades she called him out.

"Ha-ha your ok but still not skilled with the blades still." said Yuni.

"What you think you could do better with these heavy swords better than me?"

"Not me I'm an archer, if only you could have met our best swordsman you could learn something."

"What! I'm better than you know?"

"Yes I know you were able to defeat those creatures on your own but you just got lucky because you have some power."

"Whatever, you think that your good in archery."

"I don't, think I know." Yuni said confidently.

Tetsuya ran across the forest, very far, and put a bull's eye on the tree trunk.

"If you can hit that target I put all the way across the forest then I will start seeing you as more than just a little girl."

Yuni pulls out her special made bow and arrow and aims with no caution. She takes one deep breath and closes her eyes as if she sees the target through all the bushes and branches with her eyes closed. Yuni lets go and it flings right through all of the trees, Tetsuya became impressed and ran toward the bull's eye and sees a perfect shot, perfectly in the middle of the middle. Tetsuya was very surprised.

"Amazing, how did you do that!?"

"Ha-ha I don't know I just close my eyes and believe."

Tetsuya is shocked at what she said that all she does is believe? After all that drama Tetsuya gets back to work with his sword fighting skills, for the rest of the day while Yuni sits down watching him.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightfall

Chapter 3

Nightfall

It nighttime and Tetsuya is still awake and looks up into the sky and watches it wondering where is Mai and Leon. I mean he doesn't even know where to start this is a big world and it would take years to find them unless they were able to find more clues to their whereabouts. Yuni notices that Tetsuya is still not asleep.

"Hey Tetsuya you need to get some rest we'll be on the road all day again tomorrow."

"Ok you get some rest yourself."

Tetsuya falls into a deep sleep, he tries calling for help but no one can hear him. Tetsuya wakes up and sees that he is back in the dark room where he met Cloud and Zidane. He looks around and all he sees is his sword stuck into the ground, then he goes and runs towards it. Out of nowhere Tetsuya is suddenly knocked back and found himself attacked by someone in a black cloak. He revealed his face and was Zidane with no facial expression except anger.

"It would seem that you found a surviving town and you got it killed!" Zidane said angrily.

"It's not my fault I was being attacked by a swarm of bios; it just so happened that I ran into the town that took me in and helped me when I needed it and I will be thankful for life to sacrifice their lives for me!"

Zidane in a quick motion calms down and re-gathers his thoughts.

"It doesn't matter anymore what matters now is that we get you ready for what you might face, meaning that there is just more than the bios that you might be facing; we didn't tell you, but there is this group that is hell bent on destroying our world that have control over the things that you know as the bio creatures. They are known as "Acer" it is an organization that is made up of the people from our past that we know who want to destroy everything we hold dear. We also believe that they are holding one of your friends."

"What! Wait what you mean only one, I have two friends missing!"

"From what we know our intelligence told us that "Acer" has been getting flustered and has some of their men searching towns' which means your friend must have somehow escaped. So we have to get you working on your hand to hand combat, your sword fighting, and your power skills which might take more work."

"Okay, so what do I need to do?"  
"It's just like when you first arrived where the floors; you just keep moving up the stairs as you go on and at the end we have a surprise for you. The only thing that we want you to know is that no one has every passed all the levels the only one to actually finish was Cloud. But no worries you will still get the surprise at the end no matter what."

"So when does this training begin?"  
"Right now!"

Suddenly Tetsuya was knocked back by a shockwave that passed by him. As soon as he got up he found himself surrounded by hundreds of bios; unlike the one he's fought before these ones have been upgraded for a challenge. Tetsuya tried doing his Lynx Swipe but it did nothing. Tetsuya was in shock because that was the move that he relied

on to save his butt. The bio creature was able to knock his sword right out of his hands, and then they started to surround him. It was practically impossible for him to get his sword back, in an instance Tetsuya lost.

"Ha-ha I knew that you wouldn't make it far but losing right in the beginning that has to be the record. " Zidane laughed.

Tetsuya got up slowly grabbing his head, when he did get to his feet he saw a man but it was a little blurry. It was Cloud standing in front of him wielding his sword.

"Well, I agree I never thought that anyone would lose that fast. Anyways this is the start of your training" Cloud said.

"How long would this training take?"

"About a month."

"What! I need to at least inform Yuni I'll be gone that long."

"Don't worry she is being taken care of. Shall we begin?"

Cloud tried to show Tetsuya how to wield sword properly but the correct way was a little too difficult for Tetsuya. Tetsuya showed Cloud his way and he seemed a little interested in how Tetsuya held his sword. Cloud found for himself that his grip was much better and had made him able to do an easier swing. After that Cloud started to teach him how to defend himself if he was unarmed. Tetsuya passed that test okay even though it took him days to finish that lesson.

"Cloud, how do I use more of those powers like the one move I do?"

"What the Lynx Swipe? It takes time and patience to learn more moves that will help you in your journey."

It had already passed a month and Tetsuya was almost done with his training. As they were ending their training Zidane comes in yelling.

"Cloud, we got word from the big city that in Zeta Town, Squall got a serious injury from fighting three members of "Acer" and he is being treated. But those men are still on his trail and will get to him soon if you want I could go there or should I send someone else."

"No, I'll go it's my fault and I'll be the one to get him back." said Cloud.

"Wait is my training over?

"Yes, I guess I'll send you back."

"Hey before that I want to help you guys get back Squall."

"No, this is too dangerous and this would take a lot more than just raw power to take these guys on that's why I'm sending my assassin squad to take them; they can move quickly from place to place and knows how to take someone out nice and easy." Cloud said accordingly.

"Sir, I think that Tetsuya should go and do this." Zidane questioned.

"What! By himself? He doesn't have the skill to take on "Acer" yet."

"Cloud, Tetsuya can do it you and I both know that he has it in him." Zidane said so confidently.

"Tetsuya come over here I need to talk to you; I have something I need you to go to Zeta Town and look for one of our members named Squall he is in trouble and needs help. From what we hear it would seem that he is seriously hurt; also that he was able to get a good distance away from "Acer" but he's afraid that they will find him soon."

"What about my friends I need to find them!"

"If you want to get them back then you will need all of our strengths to help you and Squall is one of our biggest members and we can't lose him!"

"Fine, how far is Zeta Town?"

"It's about on the other side of the world from my view."

"What! And exactly how long would that take."

"Well from my view I'd say that it would take about 4 months" Zidane said.

"Four months to get there! Then get me out of here I need to get on the move to meet that time."

"Don't worry, okay just close your eyes right now."

As soon as he knows he wakes back up next to Yuni and nothing had changed. Tetsuya decides to stay up and think about what he is going to do. Yuni slowly wakes up and sees Tetsuya awake looking at up in the sky

"Why are wondering about a dream I just had and what it is trying to tell me."

"So what was the dream about?" Yuni pondered.

"Well, I saw some friends that I made here and they told me I have to save someone."

"Are you serious!? Then we have to go and save them."

"We can't I need to find my friends that is the main thing."

"There is a reason that you got this dream because you need to save him; if the people that brought you here need you to do something then that must mean your friends will be ok."

Tetsuya soon decides that he would go in search for Squall. No matter how long it would take he will never forget the reason that he came there to find his friends.


End file.
